


Занадто Анна

by ola_ukraine



Category: The Killing of a Sacred Deer (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mindfuck, Obsessive Behavior, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Часом він думає, що вона занадто для нього гарна та прекрасна, а він її негідний в усіх проявах своє натури. Адже Анна
Relationships: Steven Murphy/Anna Murphy





	Занадто Анна

Часом він думає, що вона занадто для нього гарна та прекрасна, а він її негідний в усіх проявах своєї натури. Адже Анна занадто спокійна і поміркована. Анна занадто тендітна і коли він обіймає її, йому здається, що якщо він надавить сильніше, то зламає її. Анна занадто непохитна в своїх принципах та деяких питаннях, так що марно йому стояти на своєму. Часом Анна занадто байдужа до цього світу в цілому, коли працює допізна. А іноді вона проникає скрізь, коли дбає про їх родину. В будь-якому випадку Стівен навіть не в половину такий гарний та надійний, як Анна. 

Вона лежить на ліжку в білизні, що не поєднується за кольором та фасоном, а він дивується чому вона ще досі з ним така неймовірно приваблива. Він дивиться на її вузькі ступні та незасмаглі, білі наче молоко ноги з гарними камбалоподібними м'язами, гострими колінами. На пагорб її лобку і йому стає задушливо, гаряча хвиля в грудях наче лава, що намагається вирватись з жердда вулкану. Він лише важко дихає та пестить її усю цілком поглядом, та пестить себе, а потім зривається так ніби кудись запізниться. Ніби ще одна мить та вона може розтанути на їх ліжку димчастою марою. Він знімає з неї трусики, не відчуває їх тканину та фактуру пальцями, проте відчуває оксамит її шкіри, волосинки, що відростають, не бачені оком, поки но м'які, але й гнучкі водночас. Відчуває її запах молока та легкі ноти цитрусу на її животі, хмелю під її пахвами та в вигині шиї. Торкається вустами її ребер під ліфчиком, ледь малює зубами риску, щоб почути її стогін, переконатись, що вона йому не наснилась.

Анні добре і вона гучно вдихає повітря та звучно його видихає, коли Стівен притягує її до себе ближче, так щоб ступні її зажрались на перетинку ліжка. І вона оплітає своїми тонкими, але такими сильними руками його за шию. А Стівен хоче просто дихати нею не надихатись. Повітря бракує і він хапає його великими ковтками, трохи відсторонившись, проте одразу ж забираючи вустами її шкіру до рота, залишає ледь вологі сліди. Натирає ніжну шкіру своєю щетиною і вона не проти. Анна це все, що він би колись та нині бажав собі в житті. І вона розкривається та каже: Ще нужбо давай!

Доводить, що вона справжня, гострими нігтями впивається в його спину.


End file.
